blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
The non evil Alice
Alice 3: Sisters, lets go out and destroy this STUPID city. I hope the Powerpuke girls won't find us. Also besides! I'm the queen so those girls can't stop me. Bwahahahahahahahahahah Alice 2: Yea and I'll sing a miserable song so everybody will be miserable. This city is going down! Alice 4 and 5: Yea and we will make a pretend birthday party note to our house and when they get here we will trap them and destroy them! LOSERS! Aice 1: Why do you want to hurt them anyways? They are innocent. They never did anything mean to us. I don't wanna be bad anymore! I wanna be good like they are! I don't wanna kill animals in my tracks anmore. That is just plain mean and noncaring. Seeing the blood in my path makes me wanna cry. I did that when I was young but now I don't wanna do that anymore. (Throws sword in the garbage) I'm giving up killing animals for now on! Alice 3: How dare you sis!!! Your PERMANET job is to be evil and kill animals in your way for your life and you know that! WE WERE ALL BORN EVIL!!!!!! Now get out of our sight!!!!!!!!! Alice 1: I'll find a way rto get rid of all of you! AND I MEAN IT!!!!!!! (Flies to the Powerpuff girls house) Bubbles: Hello! Who are you? No offense but you look TERRIBLE. What happened? Alice 1: Um... Um... I'm Alice the first. My siblings are trying to destroy you! I used to be bad but I wanna be good like you guys now! I used to kill animals in my tracks but I don't do that anymore. Anyways I need your help to destroy my sisters! PLEAZE help!! Buttercup: THERE TRYING TO DESTROY US?!?!? OK fine we'll help you. I'm in. Blossom: Yea me to. Bubbles: You used to kill animals?!?! (Cries) Thats terrible!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK I'm in! Lets do this! Alice 1: OK what are you names? Blossom: I'm the leader. My names Blossom. Bubbles: I'm the joy of the group. My names Bubbles. Buttercup: I'm the toughest. My names Buttercup. Alice 1: Cool names. Ok Buttercup you go after Alice the second. She has short spiky blue hair. Use this gun to get her. Buttercup: The Professor doesn't allow shooting guns but I'll do it anyways. (Flies off) Alice 1: Ok Bubbles you go after Alice the third. She is a queen. She has a crown on her head. She has two short green ponytails like you do but only yellow. Get a mirror and throw her in there. That will put her in a far away universe where she can't come back. Bubbles: OK! Hee hee hee hee hee hee!! (Flies off with mirror) Alice 1: Ok Blossom you go after Alice the fourth and fifth. They are both twins. One has long flowy hair and the other one got long spiky hair. Use this clock thing to hypmotize them to go in a deep sleep forever. Blossom: I hope this works, Alice! See ya! (Flies off) Where Alice 2 is.... Alice 2: I don't know who you are but lets fight! (Starts singing a miserable song)\ Buttercup: OH NO YOU DON'T BECAUSE YOUR ABOUT TO DIE!!!!!!!!!! (Shoots gun) Alice 2: (Lies on the ground dead with blood coming out of her) Where Alice 3 is.... Alice 3: What the.... You look just like me!!!! Whatever let me destroy you now! Electric crown!!!!!!!! (Shoots electricity) Bubbles: (Throws mirror at her quick) Alice 3: CURSES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Where Alice 4 and 5 are....... Alice 4: It looks like someone wants to get their butt kicked. Alice 5: Indead sis! Indead! Alice 4 and 5: Twin evil attack!!!!!!!!!! Blossom: Time clock thing or whatever!!!!!!!!! You are in my power! Now I command you to go in a deep sleep forever! The Powerpuff girls: WE DID IT!!!!!! Alice 1: Nice Girls!!!!! Do you wanna become friends or what? Bubbles: Yea we would love to become friends! They all hug each other But Alice the 4 and 5 arer still haunting there sister and hopes for revenge and hopes to get out of her sleep.